This invention relates generally to a portable foot therapy device and, more particularly, to a portable device having a reservoir in which feet can be submerged in heated liquid and subjected to massage therapy.
In the prior art there are various known foot care massages and baths which are capable of providing either a vibrating massage alone, a vibrating massage with dry heat or a vibrating massage with a liquid bath and a supplemental heater. Typical examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,283,756 and 4,513,735. However, portability of prior foot bath massage units has been cumbersome and subject to undesirable spillage of retained liquid.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, more easily transportable appliance having a liquid retaining reservoir for effecting foot therapy.